Wanting and Getting
by MarieAngelicaStars
Summary: When Maria Santiago goes to Highlands High as a new student, she runs into the school's most popular group: the Elites. What happens when she sets her heart on getting to clique? ***THIS IS AN ALL MORTALS***
1. Chapter 1

WANTING AND GETTING

BY: Chelsea Nwanwkor

AN *This fanfiction is all mortal and I changed they personalities, so they could fit with my story…enjoy*

I woke up to the smell of my personal cook, Robert making my breakfast. _He better be making my favorite._ Even though I knew he already was, I got out of bed and brushed my teeth, took and shower then got ready to pull out my outfit. I chose to wear a gray-knee length dress with a light blue jean jacket over it. I slipped on a darker gray colored flat and picked up my Gucci schoolbag and my phone.

"Good morning Miss Chase, I made your favorite breakfast" Robert greeted. "Thanks Rob" I said as was eating my bacon and cheese omelet. I checked my phone for any recent call/texts from anyone. I saw a message from Percy, my boyfriend and Piper McLean, my best friend for life. I clicked on Piper's message because it seemed more important. I read as it said: Anna! I heard rumors around school that a new girl was coming!

I texted her back saying: _Do u know her name yet?_

She replied with: _No…wait I think it's Maria...something._

 _Oh, ok then see you at school!_

 _U too! 😊_. I wonder if this "Maria" girl could be the fifth member of our group, The Elites. My thoughts were interrupted by the honking of Piper's Lambo calling me to come outside. "Thanks for breakfast again Robert!" I shouted as I left my mansions kitchen to meet Piper. "Anytime Miss Chase!" he shouted back. I slipped into the passenger's seat of the car and we took off for school.

**~~AN: I hope you like the first chapter. I'll be thinking on how to continue this meanwhile. All Q/A questions will be answered on my profile

Make sure the questions are rated:G though. Yes I did change Annabeth's personality and Piper's. Get Over it.

~~~~~Bye!~~~~


	2. Update! Please Read! -

**********************************************************************************************************************************HEY GUYS***************************************************************************

Thanksgiving break is coming up for my school so I'll to update then.

I am currently working on chapter two of wanting and getting, so please be patient

Good bye my little stars ( ~-^)/


	3. Maria

Maria Santiago's point of view

Today was my first day at Highlands High. I was nervous and excited at the same time. Who was I going to meet? Who would I be friends with? . Questions!

I slipped on an old,dingy red sweater and some ripped jeans. Then I grabbed my light toffee brown Uggs and pulled my rat's nest of a head of hair into a messy bun. Slipped my glasses over my royal blue eyes and headed out the door,eating a breakfast bar on the way.

The first thing I bumped into when I got there was a fancy pink car. "Hey watch who's car you're bumping into poophead!" Ouch that was rude,but something about that voice made me want a to bend over and start apologizing like I was worshipping the person who shouted at me.

I pulled my head up to see two girls who looked like goddesses without even trying. So,yeah I was a bit jealous of the girl with the stormy,gray eyes looking like there trying to figure out how to take me down and the other one who looked like a Native American.

The latter had long brown curls that reached her back,so did the blond one,but the Native American girl had eyes that looked like they changed color all the time. First green then blue then...purple..ok? The rainbow eyed girl was coming at me with a Prada purse as if she was going to smack me with it for bumping into her precious car.

"That was a new Lamborghini from my dad!" No wonder it looked so expensive "Do you how much this thing costs—". The blond one spoke "Piper calm down,she's not worth it I mean.." She whispered this part so I couldn't hear her, but I could "..look at her clothes." My clothes what was wrong with them? I think they were just fine. I decided that I got off on the wrong foot with these girls and maybe I should try making amends with them. "Hi!" I started "I'm Maria Santiago you?" I stuck my hand out so they could shake it.

"Annabeth Chase, and this is Piper McLean." Annabeth started while pushing my hand away with her perfectly French manicured finger.I gasped on the inside. Piper Mclean,as in Tristan and Aphrodite McLean's daughter? I didn't believe it. "Yes I'm the Piper you're thinking about" Piper said while glaring daggers at me.

Piper said "Don't catch up with us."and she took Annabeth's hand saying "come on Anna."and then they left,with their heads held high like they owned the place,with all the boys staring at them with lust in their eyes and the girls staring at them with jealousy or admiration. I knew that had to become friends with those girls because they seemed like nice people,even though they were very mean to me.

Maybe they were just beotches over all or maybe they weren't, but there was only one way to find out. I kept walking till' I bumped into another girl with blond hair that reached down to her lower back and icy-blue eyes. "Ouch.." she said while rubbing her head. "I'm so sorry! It's my first day here and…." She replied with "It's ok I'm fine". She was wearing blue jeans and a unicorn sweatshirt with matching converse, "I'm Alexis Stone." She offered. Another girl came with a UTA sweatshirt and blue jeans,but with black ankle high converse. "Lexi are you ok,I saw you fall and—" the other girl finally noticed me. A smile immediately found a way to her gorgeous face, I mean not prettier than Annabeth's and Piper's but she was beautiful with her brown-to-blond hair and her hazel eyes. I felt out of place. Was everyone here drop dead gorgeous or is it just me?

I recognized Alexis quickly because she models for a teen magazine. The girl tore me from my thoughts "I'm Skylar Jackson,or you can call me Sky". Alexis was now off the ground. "I saw you talking to Piper and Annabeth over at Piper's Lambo. What did you do to them?" She asked,but the way she said Piper's name was as if she was a queen or something. "Lexi!" Skylar exclaimed "She doesn't know anything about the school royalty system." School royalty system? Ok that was weird,but maybe it explained why Annabeth and Piper acted the way they did to me.

"Oh! I'll explain to her" Alexis shot out. I guess these guys would be my new friends, I would have to listen to them. "Shoot away." I said indicating for her to start. Ok,so those two girls you were talking to a while ago were the queen and princess of the school." She explained. What? I didn't get it. "Doofus!" Skylar popped her upside the head. Alexis fixed her mistake "Oops..what I meant is we sorta of have a royal system at this school, so that it's easy to tell who's popular or not."

Skylar continued "The most popular people/couple are the Queen and King while their closest friends are Princesses and Princes. We don't use their titles except when it comes to going to the queen's house for special events."

The bell rang. _Oh great._ I thought _Now I'll be late. "_ Here have this." Alexis rushed as she pushed a paper into my hands. "Read it you'll need it—oh that rhymes!" She got out before Skylar grabbed her and dragged her away. I looked down at what appeared to be my schedule. I looked over it

Maria Angelica Santiago

Age: 17

Block one: home room- Montego

Block two: English: Brunner

Block three: Math: Princhard

Block four: P.E. : Coach Manley

Block five: lunch : N/A

Block six. : Marine Biology

Block seven: Study Hall: Mrs. Emmerd

Dismissal

 _Welp_ I thought _I guess I better head to block one before I'm—_ BRING! - _and there's the bell._ With that I took off running towards the school.

 _At the classroom_

Before I walked in I smoothed out my clothes so I would at least look presentable to the teacher and the class. I took a deep breath in and out to brace myself for what was on the other side of this door, the bridge to my fate. I took in the sights and my eyes landed on this crowd of people gathered around someone. I could hear the person talking but I couldn't make out who it was because I had only heard Piper, Alexis and Skylar talk out loud. Annabeth didn't count since she whispered. I could see that the person was had honey blond hair. Girls were saying compliments like, " _Wow your hair is so pretty"_ or _" Is that a new Gucci purse!?"._ I moved closer to see that the person sitting at the desk surrounded by adoring girls was, Annabeth Chase and she was loving the attention. Her storm gray eyes noticed me as she got up and stood next to me. "Hey guys meet my new BFF!" She announced. _Wait what? I'm her new BFF all of a sudden, guess I better go along with it. I_ awkwardly waved towards the group of slightly shocked girls. We heard footsteps indicating that the teacher, was coming. "Sit with me at lunch" Annabeth whispered into my ear before she quickly sat down and got her phone out,probably to text Piper. I sat down and pondered her words. _Was she trying to become friends with me? Maybe my plan to become friends with her and iper might be easier that I thought._

** _I brought in Alexis and Skylar, the dynamic duo from the MLC universe. Just for clarification Annabeth and Pipers personalities have changed to fit the plot and story and they are all mortal,._

 _I'm always open to constructive criticism, but no flames if you don't like it don't read it_

 _Goodbyes my little stars (_ _＾ｰ_ _^)/_


	4. Alexis

_Alexis's point of view_

 _She's in deep trouble_

That new girl we met today, Marie I think is lucky and not so lucky at the same time. I can't believe she got on Piper's bad side. I know what you might be thinking, Piper?! That sassy, popular rich girl. Piper is not all that bad it's just sometimes she can be a bit of a mean girl. Most of the time she minds her own business with her friends.

Her run in with Mari must of got her a bit pissed because she grabbed Annabeth's hand and stormed away while Skylar and I were heading towards her.

Piper has the right to annoyed because she worked for that money to buy the Lamborghini. Someone may have told you otherwise but I know what's true.

 _How do you know all this?_ Well it's because I'm quite famous myself. Here in Highland Hills it's not that rare to see a celeb or their kid(s) just walking around. My mom is Vanessa Stone a Caribbean model and my dad is the owner of Itech industries. I'm their only kid. Sad I know right? But I have Skylar Jackson as my best friend. Her parents are chefs so you can image the good food she gets to eat (Alexis is getting a bit hungry).

 _Back to what she was saying before_

Piper and Annabeth belong to Highland Hills High most popular group, The Royal Elites. They are all classified by, (you guessed it) royal ranks. The top two are the King and Queen (Jason and Piper), next are the Princess and Prince (Annabeth and Percy) then there are the Dukes and Duchesses. I personally think that it's fun to have them raked like that, it makes me feel like I live in England or something.

There are events that the queen and king host, like the biggest one (and the most fun in my opinion) is The Crowning (what is that? You ask). That is when the elites choose someone to join their group and become a "royal". Piper took it even farther last year and added a crown with real jewels that she and her mom made. That was the year Annabeth was crowned and she joined Percy.

We still have normal party's and still dress like normal teens but with a royal side to it.

I heard from my sources (who shall never be named) that Maria (so that's her name) got invited to sit with the Elites. I'm going to have to talk to her so she doesn't screw this up.

My mom is telling me to go to bed now. Bye!

 _That was sorta a explanation chapter in Alexis's part of view since she and Skylar know the school that well._

 _Review and let me know who's POV you want to read next!_

 _I know this is crappy and I just read a guide on how to do proper good stories, but I don't want to stop this suddenly so I'll keep going and finish it. My future stories will have a bit more substance and be a bit more interesting than some boring old Percy Jackson high school story._

 _Bye my little Stars!_


	5. Lunch: Elite Style

Maria's POV

(All rights to Rick Riordan, not me :/)

My legs were starting to feel sore. People who tap their legs all the time have a magical gift or something because mine are killing me.

We were taking a quiz in Algebra 2, which was my weakest subject. The only reason I didn't make up an excuse to leave is because I was watching someone. Annabeth was to the right of me concentrating really hard on the quiz, as if she studied all night for this.

 _She probably did_. I was looking—studying her because earlier today she offered for me to sit with her during lunch. _That's not a big deal right?_ WRONG! Turns out she belongs to the most popular group in the school, the Royal Elites. Just my luck that she comes to me, if I mess up I'm screwed for all of my high school life. So I was studying her for signs to show she was pulling a prank on me, so far no signs I was starting to believe she was for real about the lunch thing. She caught me looking and before I could turn away she said "Wait for me before you leave" and went back to your test. "Ms. Santiago, I know you teens these days have hormonal problems but please stop staring at ." The teacher scolded me. I turned into a human tomato right then and there. _I didn't know I was staring._ Great. Now everyone thinks I'm Lesbian, just great.

The bell rang. I got my bag and was ready to head out the door before someone else asked me if Annabeth and I were dating. A hand stopped me before I could go any further towards the cafeteria.

"Hey, you weren't about to head out there without me right?" (cue award-winning smile now)

"N-n-no! I was looking for and thought…" I started trailing off.

Annabeth was about the same height as me about 5'6.

"So...Piper might give you some glares at first, then she should warm up too soon!" She said all cheerful things.

 _Poops! She was serious about this me sitting at her table thing after all._

 _Darn!_

"Great…." I lied

"Oh!" She hugged me. "You're going to be perfect Elite material!"

I broke away from her hug. "Imma just go to the bathroom now...meet you at lunch!" And I ran.

When I got to the bathroom I saw an icy-blue eyed girl again, forgot her name since it had been hours ago and I only heard it once. _I think it was Alex, or Allison something._

" So you're the girl that's gonna sit with Piper and her gang?" She had this " _I-know-I'm-right-I'm-just-confirming-it."_ Look at her, like she knew everything about the school. Wait! Her name is Alexis! Ohhhhh now it makes sense.

She spoke again, "Do you want tips on how to survive sitting with them or….?"

"I would like that, but could you make them quick? Annabeth is kinda waiting for me at lunch."

"Ok I'll try to make this as fast as I can then." She spoke again "First and the most important rule of them all. Don't piss them off, if you do your high school life is ruined forever." _I'll take note of that then_. "Second, there is a good chunk of them in the group so I've sent you a little PowerPoint of all their names and traits, see if you can relate to any of them. If so then use it to your advantage to get on their good side. But don't lie. That's like the worst thing you could do, they will find out and when they do it's not gonna be pretty."

 _Now I'm scared, great…_

"That's all for now, hope you get in the group!" And with that Alexis left. I checked my phone, Crap! I was going to miss lunch if I don't hurry now.

I ran to lunch and when I got there I looked around for Annabeth's blonde head. When I couldn't find it I found a brunette head instead, Pipers. She was sitting with two guys one was next to her the other was across on the other side. They seemed to be laughing at something. I walked over and stood there awkwardly until one of the boys, who had black hair and sea green eyes said "Hey, Piper this one of your new friends?" Piper looked up at me with a frown on her perfect face. "No, course not, maybe Anna invited her here. She's the girl who bumped into my car this morning.

"Heh, that's me…" I was rubbing my arm awkwardly by now, _where is Annabeth!?._ She was the only Elite I felt comfortable around because I had spent the most time around her,or the fact that she had this aura of protection around her that I had gotten used to. I was standing there waiting for her to come back while three Elites were sitting awkwardly…..

Black-haired guy spoke up, "So are you going to sit down or are you planning to play with statues for lunch?"

"I uh…"

"Hey guys,I see you've already met Maria!"

 _Holy Sh*t where has she been all this time?_

Annabeth took a seat next to Black-hair boy who I come to find out is later named Percy and the blonde guy next to Piper is Jason. I took a seat next to Annabeth when a hand tapped me as soon as I sat down. A girl with Carmel hair and a White off shoulder vintage boho dress paired with lace up heels and flowers in her hair.

She was not happy and behind her was a scrawny Latino boy.

"Excuse me, I don't know if your an Elite but that's where I usually sit"

I was about to speak when Annabeth spoke instead.

"Calypso, Just for today let Maria sit here, please?"

Calypso rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Fine only for today then she moved to the end of the table. The Latino boy followed after her not only though, after winking at me in a mock flirty way. "Leo, do not flirt with her!" Shouted th—Calypso to the boy. "I only have eyes for you Sunshine!" _Then_ he followed after to sit next to her.

Weird ...by this time more boys and girls had sat down. Some people went to go get their lunches, some started conversations with others and some stole glances at me, minds wondering what an outsider was doing at their beloved table. To make a long story short sitting at the Royal Elites table was awkward as f**k.

A finger taped in front of my area where I was sitting, _what is it now?_ , I turned around to be met with multi colored eyes staring at me. _Piper_ , I thought _What does she want?'' She_ started talking. "So,Annabeth was talking about you joining us and I'm going to be honest, I don't think you would fit in with us."

 _Great because I don't either._

"So then Annabeth said that we should let you hang out with for _two weeks_ and get kinda of used to you or something"

 _Where are you going with this…?_

"So, congrats! You are now a Royal-in-Training!" She did a little jazz hands that made Percy laugh.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled. _Seaweed Brain has got to be the weirdest nickname I've ever heard but I'm not going to say anything about it_. I looked over at Annabeth she must have known what I was thinking because for a minute her grey eyes became cloudy, like a storm was forming in them then she smiled and turned back to her conversation. I shivered, when Annabeth is mad she's _**mad.**_

The bell rang and lunch was finally over. I got up and went to the rest of my classes. Finally I could go home to process what just happened in the span of 8 hours. I was waiting in front of the school when all of a sudden a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

" MPFFT!" I screamed into their hand as they pulled me back behind the school. I was on the floor in a strange room then I got knocked out.

 _Oh look another chapter I know right? I am uploading more. Oof_

 _Please review and follow! Bai~_


	6. This Is Not Goodbye

I'm discontinuing this story. I'm sorry to everyone who was enjoying this, but I don't read any books from this fandom anymore. I'm still writing though, on different accounts on different sites. Look at my profile if you want to check those out, it would mean a ,lot to me.

This is not the end of me writing, just the end of this account. I hope to see some of you guys on different sites supporting me.

Bye!


End file.
